powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter (GB)
Enter is a member of the newly revived Venjix Computer Network, an Avatar sent into reality to create mechanical monsters called Viratrons with the use of MetaVirus Cards. These Viratrons would then send data into giant Virazords into Hyper Space, which later battle the Second Generation Ranger Operators' Zord Attack Vehicles once it arrives. He carries a laptop with him. He uses this to transmit Metaviruses to infect (as long as the Metavirus patch is in place) various inanimate objects. As an Avatar, he has the ability to transcend Hyper Space & uses this ability to speak to Venjix in person via his laptop. He has a propensity for thin disguises, though his goggles can be a give away. After Venjix's death, Enter embarked on a mission to evolve beyond his programming into the ideal being. Personality Due to his nature, Enter is a blending of various peoples' strong points. He is very cheerful, charismatic, & enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times with a superiority complex. Other than his habit of wearing goggles, Enter sprinkles French words into his speech. Though he normally plays with the Second Generation Ranger Operators, he can get serious when needed to. Since Venjix's defeat, Enter has become more cold & calculating as he later reveals his goal to evolve into a being transcending Venjix by assimilating his creator's data. Also having a newfound obsession in understanding the human spirit, Enter uses Venjix Cards to collect data on certain aspects, like strategy, despair, hope, & rage, to later add into his body. As a result, using Drew as his backup, Enter's appearance changes with his hair grown long & in a lighter color. Biography Enter was created from the data of the scientists that Venjix absorbed during his return. Though resembling a human, Enter is pure data made physical, thus cannot be easily destroyed. He made himself first known to the Second Generation Ranger Operators & the Energy Management Center when he stole enough Enetron to power a small city for a year & since then attacked the city for more Enetron with the use of Viratron monsters. But as the Second Generation Ranger Operators proved to be troublesome, Enter devised counters from researching their weak points to gaining the blueprints for the Beetle Grappler which later proved a mistake when it turned out that the blue prints were secretly given to their creator Scott Truman, one of the First Generation Ranger Operators. However, using the FilmZord's ability to project subspace in a surrounding area, Enter had that feature added into the remaining blank Virazords still in their possession. But when the Avatar Escape is created to take over human suffering, Enter resolved to use an evolving program on Venjix to increase his "Majesty's" power. Despite his attempts to keep the Second Generation Ranger Operators from entering Subspace, Enter's origins are revealed as he was seemingly destroyed in the Epsilon-Type Virazord while buying himself time to create a back-up of Venjix's data in the form of the Venjix Cards. Forms Avatar As an Avatar, Enter is able to cheat death as he simply reforms whenever he is destroyed as long as the source of his manifestation is left intact. The nature of this ability is yet to be understood. Costume changes Being an Avatar made of data, Enter has the ability to change his form instantaneously, assuming different outfits while retaining his human form, including his trademark goggles, making them somewhat paper-thin disguises. He did this most frequently during the first half of the series. *An Enetron thief. *A doctor. *A police officer. *Panda costume. *A construction worker. *A teacher *Battle gear - During the Second Generation Ranger Operators' final battle with Venjix, Enter revealed his fighting form when he took the fight straight to them. He also uses this gear to pilot the Virazord Epsilon Unit. In battle gear, Enter wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Ranger Operators' Binocular Saber & the two secondary Ranger Operators' DriveBlade. Enter Unite Mode *Height: 186 cm *Weight: 162 kg Using the Venjix Cards to evolve into an entirely new version of Venjix, his appearance reflecting the change, Enter becomes able to personally call on many of the powers of his creator. But Enter surpasses Venjix by being able to assimilate all forms of matter instead of anything inorganic or data-based. Enter's source of immortality is the Venjix Card 13, having stored it in Drew's body to use the human's data in his evolution. Using Venjix Card 04, Enter can also assume a fighting form to overpower the Second Generation Ranger Operators in their Customized Modes & extract Venjix Cards from hosts he deems unworthy or on the verge of death. Due to using the Venjix Card 13 as back-up & copying Drew's data, Enter's abilities evolve further with each recreation from forming spherical projectiles to using Ranger Red 2.0's finshing attack. In Unite Mode, Enter wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Ranger Operators' Binocular Saber & the two secondary Ranger Operators' DriveBlade. Costume changes *Boys' black Santa Claus outfit (with Escape). Dark Operator *Height: 183 cm *Weight: 160 kg The Dark Operator is the dark version of Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Red's Customized Mode. Once he completely copied Drew's data, Enter gains the ability to morph into an evil maroon-colored version of Ranger Red 2.0's Customized. As the Dark Operator, Enter eventually copies the abilities of Ranger Red 2.0, Ranger Blue 2.0, & Ranger Yellow 2.0. He can also do Ranger Red 2.0's finishing move, the "Volcanic Attack". Once the final Venjix Card is destroyed, Enter loses his ability to morph into the Dark Operator. However, after Enter revived, his Dark Operator form was restored before he was defeated again by the Dino Charge Rangers. As the Dark Operator, Enter wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Ranger Operators' Binocular Saber & the two secondary Ranger Operators' DriveBlade. Notes See Also *Enter - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Villains Category:Gold Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Evil Rangers